Birdfeather's Story
by Flowerfern of WindClan
Summary: Birdfeather is the ThunderClan deputy. But when her mate and leader, Thornstar, suddenly dies, how will she handle the loss and leadership? Rated T just in case. I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.


"Wake up!" she hissed in Thornstar's ear. "You're on the first hunting patrol." "Umblek.." he mumbled. "Ok then? I'll get the rest of the patrol." she trotted over to the warriors' den. "Deerbelly, Volenose, Amberflight! Wake up for a hunting patrol. Volenose and Deerbelly, please take your apprentices too. When Thornstar wakes up, you can leave." Volenose and Deerbelly quickly woke up their apprentices, Mossypaw and Dustpaw. "Ah Thornstar, you're awake. Remember to be careful ok? You're on your last life." "I promise." Birdfeather sent them on their way.

"Birdfeather! Birdfeather!" called a familiar voice. "Oh, hello Mossypaw. What's the matter? Back so soon?" "W-we were h-hunting, a-and then a-a b-badger c-came and a-attacked us. Thornstar's s-seriously i-injured." "Flowerfern! Come quick!" Birdfeather was breathing very hard. 'What if he dies?' she thought. "Ok. I need a patrol. Um Daisybriar, Spottedtail, Fennelstripe! Oh, and Flowerfern! Let's go!" All five cats ran next to Mossypaw. When they arrived Birdfeather found Thornstar lying next to Deerbelly. Emotion swelled up in her eyes. "N-no!" She choked out. "H-he can't be d-dead!" Flowerfern padded up to Thornstar's unmoving body. "I-I'm so sorry." "No!" she yowled. Birdfeather started to run. Just run. Anywhere away from there. Near the Ancient Oak, she tripped on a root and fell. 'I can't handle this!' she thought. The sun was starting to set in the distance. 'Might as well stay here for the night.' "Uh mum?" said an unknown voice. "Who is it? I don't want to talk!" "It's just Willowfang. I heard about Father. Spottedtail, Thornfeather and I are all grieving with the clan, but remember, you were deputy, so now it is custom for you to become leader. Flowerfern sent me to take you to the Moonpool." "Ok. I'll go." Willowfang and Birdfeather ran to the Moonpool because the moon was about to rise all the way. "Now put your nose in the water and fall asleep." Birdfeather put her nose to the Moonpool. She woke up in a totally different place. "Willowfang? Are you there?" "Yes of course. We are in StarClan so be prepared to get your nine lives." Birdfeather stepped one step further and her eyes were blinded by and beautiful bright light. After the light faded, she saw lush green vegetation every way she looked. "Welcome." said a voice in the distance. "Thornstar! I've missed you so much since you, um died." "Hush now. The ceremony is about to begin." "Welcome to StarClan." said the previous leader, Willowstar. "With this life, I give you courage. Use it well in defense of your clan." she stepped aside and a black and white tom took her place. "Who are you?" Birdfeather asked. "I am your father, Darklake." "Weren't you a RiverClan cat?" "Yes, but that is not important. With this life, I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others." Another cat stepped forward. "Mom!" she said. "Hello darling. I miss you. With this life, I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it well to guide your Clan in times of trouble." The life surged through her. It seemed like every life got more painful. An unknown tortoiseshell she-cat stepped toward her. "I am Maplepelt. I was your mother's mother. With this life, I give you tireless energy. Use it well to carry out the duties of a leader." Next, a small she-cat stepped forward. "Briarfeather!" Birdfeather rushed toward her sister, but she pulled away quickly. "Not now sister. With this life, I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself." Then it was Thornstar. "With this life, I give you love. Use it well, for all the cats in your care." And then a she-cat named Shiningsky. "With this life, I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Next was a tiny kit she recognized to be Bravekit, who died shortly after his birth. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." "Plumwillow! Is it you?" Plumwillow had been her mentor and like a mother to her. "Yes, it is young one. With this life, I give you nobility and certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Birdstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." "Birdstar! Birdstar!" all of StarClan yowled. Birdstar woke up staring at Willowfang. "Congratulations." said Willowfang. "Now, let's head back." Once they got back to camp, Birdstar immediately named the deputy. "Let StarClan hear these words as I name the new deputy. Thornfeather, you will be the new deputy." "Thornfeather! Thornfeather!"


End file.
